1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner for scanning a laser beam, and particularly to a scanner which can simultaneously scan a plurality of laser beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in a laser printer, a laser COM and the like that a photoscanning and recording device is used in which a semiconductor laser is used as a light source and a laser beam is scanned on a recording surface by a rotary polygonal mirror, a hologram disc or the like. One method of increasing a recording speed in the device of this kind is to increase the rotational speed of a laser beam deflector such as the rotary polygonal mirror, the hologram or the like to effect high speed scanning. However, if high rotational speed is employed, bearings used must be those such as an air bearing, a magnetic bearing or the like which are high in degree and expensive, resulting in a higher cost of apparatus. Furthermore, output of laser is short depending on the case.